Naruto and the quest to the hidden Demon Village
by Artic-Fox 14
Summary: Naruto and some of his friends take a mission to escourt three very important people will there be romance? HinaxO.C, NaruxO.C, and KankuroxO.C


List of characters:

The fox demon princess Kitsune-Pale blonde hair with golden eyes

The cat demon princess Sora-White hair with silver eyes

The dog demon prince Hataru-Black hair with red eyes

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyugga

Kankuro

Kiba Inuzuka

Shikamaru Nara

Tamari

Kakashi Hatake

_Page one: The beginning_

Naruto Uzumaki was walking towards the bridge when suddenly out of nowhere Sakura Haruno came shooting out of the bushes trying to get to the bridge before Naruto did but he just stood there for a second before taking off after her he saw a lot of other people there he saw Gaara's siblings, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura and behind them stood three other people he didn't know the all wore white robes but they all had different patterns on them one had nine red spirals on them the other had two black spirals on them the last had five golden spirals he saw one of them look at him all he was a pair of golden eyes staring at him then Kakashi started speaking "Everyone listen to me for just a second these three people are our clients as you know. the one in the gold and white robe is named Hataru, the one in the black and white is Sora, and the one in the red and white is Kitsune and they have asked us to help them in the hidden…." Suddenly Kakashi felt something go zooming by his head the person with the red and white robe had two fans in her hands one of them had a red fox with nine tails on it the other had the name Kitsune on it. They all stared at this Kitsune person the hood of the robe had fallen and reveled long pale blonde hair and golden colored eyes. Naruto also saw that Kitsune was a girl. She stood there her eyes were wide with fear before she started talking she took a deep breath then spoke in a soft, and quiet voice "Please Kakashi-san do not say the name of our village because if you do I'll tell my father on you so please don't tell them please." Kakashi looked at her for a moment before nodding at her request he then looked at Sora and Hataru who had taken down their hoods Hinata gasped when she saw Hataru he had jet black hair and crimson/red eyes. Kankuro stared at Sora who was staring at him Her white hair in a ponytail while her silver eyes held no emotion Kankuro thought she was gorgeous. Kakashi looked at all the ninja who were going on this mission he noticed how Kitsune looked at Naruto her eyes held tears and Kakashi wanted to know why she was looking at Naruto like that for. Kitsune stared the boy who held her father inside him so Kitsune thought that was why she hated the boy he had taken her father away from her while they were on a picnic with her older sister ,Yuki, and her mother. Kitsune glared at the boy with hate in her eyes she felt a pair of eyes on her she whipped around and came face to face with Sakura who thought she was staring at Sasuke who was next to Naruto. Kitsune got annoyed with Sakura so much she finally just punched her in the face. Sora walked over to Kitsune and whispered "Kitsune calm yourself she means no harm to you."

_Chapter two: The groups are made_

Kitsune glared at her friend who was talking to a guy with brown hair and a puppet on his back when Kakashi walked foreword and glanced at the group "Okay I have three different groups since we are going to split in three groups when I say your name go stand by that person okay so here we go the list is right here so come look at it."

_Group One:_

_Kitsune_

_Naruto_

_Kiba_

_Temari_

_Group Two:_

_Hataru_

_Hinata_

_Sasuke_

_Shikamaru_

_Group Three:_

_Sora_

_Kankuro_

_Sakura_

_Kakashi_

Kitsune walked over to Sora and gave her a quick hug "Farewell Sora-Chan I'll miss you." "I'll miss you to Kitsune take care okay?" "Of course I will." Hataru ran over to the two girls and gave them each a hug "You two take care now especially you Kit-Chan you have to do something I wouldn't want to wish on anyone not even my enemies. Kitsune knew exactly what he meant when she got home she had to sacrifice herself to save the demon realm and by saving it she meant that she had to keep it safe from human eyes. Sora saw that Kitsune was about to cry so she gave Kitsune another hug when she felt her own tears sliding down her face. Hataru looked at his two best friends as they started to cry he felt his tears sliding down his face and he leaned foreword and hugged them both "Good-Bye Sora and Kitsune I must go now." Hataru ran over to Hinata who looked at him and blushed. Sora straightened up and shook her head "Well Kit-Chan I had better go too and thank-you for what your about to do." Kitsune looked over at her group she could feel her tears pricking the cornor of her eyes when Naruto leaned foreward and hugged her around the waist she smiled sweetly at him when she looked into his eyes she saw they were red just like her father's when he spoke it was the deep voice of her father Kyuubi "Kitsune-Cahn have faith in you heart will protect you and remeber I am always there for you I can't wait to watch you grow up mylittle kittling." "Daddy I miss you so much please come home with me we will extract you from the boy and he will still live even if your gone!" Kyuubi shook his head "My little kit please understand Naruto would die without me what nbody knows is that Naruto has a deadly diesease that eats away his chakra and his muscles and he was born with a weak heart so he would die without me either way."


End file.
